Dirty Secrets
by orianaxo
Summary: Ali's brother and Emily barely knew each other until one sleepover changed everything. Alison and Emily are best friends; until A shares Emily and Jason's secret with the five girls. Will Jason and Em put their heat aside? Can Ali and Em patch this wound? [Em is bisexual, Alison never went missing]
1. Sultry Sleepover

"Hey, Em, are you free tonight? I'm inviting the girls over," Alison had met Emily at her locker, to invite her over to spend the night. "Uh, I guess so. Mom's going out tonight, she should be fine with it," Emily gathered her stuff from her locker before closing it. "Sweet! Hanna is picking Aria up, maybe she could get you too so you don't have to walk," Alison smiled at her friend as they made their way to the exit doors of Rosewood High School. Emily heard a classroom door close in the hallway, naturally making her turn around. "Need a ride home?" Alison's older brother, Jason, had just finished up his last drug prevention class for the day. "I brought my car today," Alison notified her brother. Emily had her eyes on Jason during his short conversation with Ali. He had eventually noticed her eyes set on him, making him nod at her, "Hey, Emily." She had forced a small smile; her way of saying hello. "Don't get any ideas, Jason. She's gay." Alison swung her purse over her shoulder before strutting back to the exit doors. Emily sighed, followed by a slight eye roll, "I'm bisexual, Ali.." Jason watched Emily as she turned around to follow his sister out the doors.

Emily was adjusting her murky green denim jacket as her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Yeah, Em, It's Hanna. I'm about a block away. Be there soon." Emily told Hanna she would be waiting on her porch. She swung her purse over her shoulder before grabbing a bag containing her clothes for tomorrow and pajamas.

"God, I swear Caleb never charges his phone." Hanna sighed as she turned her phone screen off, pulling into Alison's driveway. "What is Jason doing on the porch at 9:30 at night?" Aria questioned as she got out of Hanna's car and slammed the car door behind her. "Everyone needs a dose of fresh air, doesn't matter what time it is." Emily joked as she made her way to the door of the DiLaurentis house. Jason smirked, holding back a slight chuckle. Emily hadn't meant for Jason to hear her small joke, but she smiled as she walked inside with the other girls.

"I had this doll since my 8th birthday," Alison handed a doll to Spencer. It was now 11 P.M. and Spencer had told Ali that her grandmother had a similar doll. The girls has gossiped and swapped make-up. "What's the matter, Em? What is on Ali's porch that is so interesting?" Spencer had seen Emily glancing out Ali's window every-so-often, trying to get a view of the porch. "Huh? Oh... nothing," She then turned to Ali,"Does Jason normally stay out this late?" Ali scoffed,"He's so freaking weird. He may have quit alcohol and drugs, but he hasn't convinced anyone he's normal." Emily looked out the window once more before sitting on the bed and applying some of Aria's mascara.

The girls had fallen asleep. Emily had woken up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up and checking the time on her phone. "Only midnight?" She was only dressed in a spaghetti top, and a pair of pajama shorts that where almost too short. Emily stood up and looked around Ali's room. Confident that all the girls were asleep, she walked downstairs quietly and into the kitchen. Sighing, Emily opened a can of Dr. Pepper and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Night snack?" Emily jumped at the sound of Jason's voice. "Ha, I guess you could say that. I kinda couldn't sleep." He leaned against the counter besides Emily, as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Ah, tell me about it..." Jason took a sip of his own pop then. "I'm guessing you have sleeping issues yourself?" Emily turned to Jason. He let out a chuckle,"I used to have anxiety," Jason looked over at Emily, and he then felt himself studying her. Emily smiled at Jason, "Me too, an swimming didn't help much," Before she knew what she was doing, she slid her hand on top of Jason's. He was surprised that she did that before he did, as he thought that Emily could be his type. "Did you wake any of the girls up?" He had begun to find Emily intriguing. "Not that I know of. They're practically knocked out. Why?" Jason bit the inside of his lip, "Nothing, just.." he paused before he leaned in to capture Emily's lips in a passionate kiss. Emily's eyes widened when she felt his tantalizing lips make contact with hers. They didn't stop, either. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and Jason lifted her onto the top of the counter, sliding his hands up her thighs. Emily ran her hands down his back, and couldn't fight her sudden urge. She removed his shirt as quick as she could. Jason threw his shirt to the ground before reluctantly pulling away, "Do you want to do this in guest room in the basement?" Emily nodded, and he picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He had made his way into the guest room, and he gently tossed her on the bed, removing her top. Emily closed her eyes and arched her back as Jason trailed kisses from her jawline down her neck and to her collarbone. She bit her bottom lip as he sucked on her sensitive spots. "Don't leave a huge hickey, the girls can't know.." He smirked,"Awe, bummer. I like to mark my territory." His comment made her her smirk also, and giggle. Jason unclasped her bra, and she wasted no time removing his pants. Before tossing his pants to the floor, he took a condom from the pocket and slid it on after removing his boxers.

Emily watched Jason's every move as he crawled down to thighs and removed her panties. He places kisses on her inner thighs before spreading apart her "lips" and stroking her clit. "Jason.." she moaned as her began to repeatedly lick her clit. She bit her lip as she felt him slide two of his fingers inside of her. Her back began to arch her back when he lapped his tongue faster on her clit and the pace of his fingers sped up. "Oh.. my god!" she whimpered as he hit her g-spot. She was having trouble keeping her moans quiet. "Jason, I think I'm close!" she moaned and threw her head back as he rubbed her clit and licked it relentlessly. She whimpered and panted as she gave into her orgasm. After licking her cum off of his fingers, Jason then smirked as he slid his dick inside of her. "God, you're so hot," Emily moaned as he picked up a pace. She pushed him down, putting herself on top. They both followed the same rhythm as she rocked her hips. Emily moaned and placed her hands on Jason's hips and kept the rhythm up.

"I have an idea of my own.." Emily crawled off of Jason, and took him in her mouth. "You're now my favorite to hook up with," he smirked as he grabbed her head. She kneaded his dick, and flicked her tongue on his tip. He groaned and threw his head back. His groans made Emily smirk as she continuously massaged his dick, and sucked from the tip to the middle. The more she kneaded, the closer he got to his orgasm. She sucked at a fast pace and removed her mouth as he groaned and gave into his orgasm. Giggles came from Emily as she licked the cum off of her lips.

Jason was sliding on his boxers as Emily slid on her undergarments. "You should sleep over more often." Jason chuckled, tossing Emily her shorts. "If I get this treatment, maybe I should." She playfully winked as she slid on her top and shorts. "Now you're gonna have to get the guest room new sheets, Jason." He got back in his clothes and walked Emily back upstairs. "I'm gonna sleep wonderfully now." He smirked and cupped her face in his hand, then roughly kissing her on the lips. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but Emily had to get back to Ali's room.

Hanna woke all the girls up in the morning, and Emily got up to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. In the hallway, Jason was leaving his room. He smirked at Emily and smacked her butt before she walked in the bathroom. She giggled, and looked in the mirror, checking for hickeys. She had none! She thought, ' _Good Jason.'_

Downstairs in the kitchen, Aria arrived with breakfast from The Brew, their favorite coffee shop/bakery. "God, I'm starving." Hanna began to eat her apple strudel. "Same, hand me my donut, Ali." Emily smiled as she took her donut from Ali's hands. "Alright, what has you so happy this morning?" Spencer raised her eyebrows at Emily. "Huh? Nothing... it's just... it's been a while since we've been able to just chill, as a group." Spencer nodded slowly and took a sip from her coffee. Just then, Jason walked in the room, and Emily was the first one he looked at. He smiled to himself as he poured himself a glass of milk. "So, ladies, how about a day at the mall? We should totally get some new cute outfits for school next week." Alison smiled and sipped her coffee. Emily's phone buzzed. It was a text from Jason.

 **MESSAGES:**

Jason: Say that you can't go to the mall, so that you can stay here with me.

Emily: Love the way you think.

The girls agreed, and Spencer would drive them. "I'll stay, mom wants me to stay close by because she is home alone," Emily told the girls. "Aright, see you later, Em." Hanna smiled. "Shop for me, Han!" Emily waved to the girls before jumping on Jason's waist.


	2. Mischeif In The Classroom

"How long should the girls be gone?" Jason ran his hands up and down Emily's waist. "Hm... they can shop forever, trust me," Emily smirked, removing Jason's shirt immediately. "Let's not waist any time, though." He slid her shirt over her head after his was tossed on the ground.

It's 5 PM, the afternoon, and the girls met up at Hanna's house in her bedroom. "Em, I bought you a new jacket and a tank top to go with it. Better wear it to school tomorrow," Alison smiled at Emily as she handed her a shopping bag containing the new clothes. "Thanks, Ali. What do I owe you?" Emily started to grab her wallet. "Oh, no money it's on me." Alison stopped her from opening her wallet. "Come on, Ali. Let me pay you back, you were so nice." She smiled as Alison sighed, "Really, Em. It's alright." Hanna rolled her eyes, "Money isn't important right now! A is still out there!"

"Han, A hasn't tried to blackmail anyone lately." Aria sat next to Hanna on her bed, reassuring her. "Yeah, and that makes it more possible that A is sitting in their layer right now writing a text to one of us, planning some blackmail.." Spencer sighed. "God, why does A have to be the holder of all of our secrets?" Alison rested her head in her hands. Emily shook her head, leaning back on one of Hanna's bean-bag chairs. Just then, her phone beeped. All of the girls immediately turned over to Emily. "Jeez, guys, give me a second to read it!" Emily unlocked her phone and read the text.

" _ **Do you want to tell them about Jason or should I?**_

 _ **-A"**_

Emily panicked. "Uh.. it's nothing. Just my mom asking if I'm staying over here tonight." Hanna nodded, "You should probably go home, school is tomorrow."

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

Emily sighed before turning her alarm off and reluctantly getting out of bed. She slid on her new clothes Alison had bought her. Emily decided to check her phone before hopping on her bike.

 **NEW MESSAGE:**

 _Can't wait to see you walking the halls. You should totally stop by after school. My drug and alcohol prevention class ends before school is done for the day. - Jason_

Emily smiled and shook her head.

 _I'd love too, as long as you have coffee. - Em_

"Em, are you working a shift after school?" Aria was waving a carrot stick in front of Emily's face, "Helloooo? Earth to Em?" Emily's eyes widened, "Oh, sorry, Aria. Yeah, about 20 minutes after school." Spencer took a sip from her cup of coffee, "Good, let's all meet there. Agreed?" All the girls decided they could make it to The Brew. "Bye, girls. I have an early English class. The teacher wants to read over my essay. See you guys later." Alison swung her purse over her shoulder and left the cafeteria. Soon, all the girls left for their last class of the day.

The last bell of the day rang and the students rushed to leave the school. "See you guys later?" Emily was gathered in the hallway with her friends before they would leave the school. "Yep, see you later, Em." Aria walked out the school with the others not far behind. Emily waited until they all left the school to go to Jason's classroom. She opened the door and jumped into his arms. "How was today's class?" Emily asked with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "It was alright. And I brought that coffee." He smiled and handed Emily her cup of coffee. "I have a shift in 20 minutes at The Brew. Don't keep me too long, Jason." She swayed a bit as Jason held onto her. "Now that's a real challenge." He smirked before leaning in and kissing Emily passionately. She tilted her head one way, and he tilted his the other. Jason made his way to the classroom door, still with his lips attached to Emily's, and locked the door before setting Emily on top of a desk. Her legs were wrapped around his neck, and he slid off her jacket along. Emily bit her bottom lip as she unbuttoned Jason's shirt seductively.


	3. Just A Little Late

"Where in the hell is Emily? She's like... 15 minutes late. The Emily Fields I know is always on time," Alison's eyes were set on her phone as she checked the clock and refreshed her messages. Emily had promised the girls she would be at The Brew when her shift started, but her shift started 15 minutes ago! All the girls _**could**_ hope was that nothing horrible had happened to their fifth friend.

Spencer's head shot up as she heard the sound of the cafe's door close. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late! It will never happen again!" Emily hurriedly tied her apron on as she apologized to her boss and friends. She turned on the coffee machine to brew a quick pot for customers waiting across the room. As the machine worked it's magic, Emily scurried over to her friends. "Em, where the hell have you been?" Aria asked, trying to get an answer to the one question all the girls have had for the past 20 minutes. "I... my bike had a flat tire and then I lost my damn helmet. Thank god I still have a job..." her answer seemed to convince the girls. Except, none of them knew that Jason had dropped her off a block away right after they finished their sexual business in the classroom. She had hoped to keep it that way.

Alison sat in her bed; on top of her designed, white comforter. She reached for her diary until her door shot open. "Alison, what the hell did you do with my jacket?" Alison looked up to see a pissed off Jason crossing his arms as he stood in her doorway. "Jacket? Which one, the leather one? Because if we're talking about that one..." Her eyes escaped from contact with Jason's.

"Yeah, we _are_ talking about that one. Now hand it the hell over!"

"Okay, I borrowed it. Don't get all pissy with me..."

"Dammit, Alison! You lost it didn't you?"

"I... so what? You have others! Leave my room and get over it. Drink some alcohol, that's how you always seem to get over shit anyways." Alison slid under her bed covers and grabbed her phone, "I'd like to listen to some music now, thank you."

Jason rolled his eyes, "That was never what this was about. Unbelievable, Ali," he scoffed before exiting her room. "Close the door, would ya'?" Of course, he left the door open. Alison couldn't help but to shake her head. She unlocked her phone and reached for her headphones. As she leaned over her nightstand, her phone beeped numerous times. She prayed it wasn't her wonderful friend, A. But of course, it was.

 ** _"Roses are red,_**

 ** _Violets are blue,_**

 ** _Your best friend..._**

 ** _is lying to you!_**

 ** _-A"_**

Alison's heart began to beat fast. Her paranoia kicked in as it always does whenever A contacts her. Nothing scares Alison more than the feeling of being watched. But, she couldn't resist. She hit the "reply" button and began typing:

 _"What the hell do you mean? Lying to ME won't help YOU inside my head! - Alison D."_

 _ **"Alison is dense... the truth makes her tense!**_

 ** _This next line might make you shutter..._**

 ** _But Emily is riding your brother!_**

 ** _\- A"_**

Her stomach dropped. What the hell? Emily and Jason, together? Alison couldn't believe A... she shouldn't believe A! But the thought had already poisoned her. When was A ever wrong? It was only 8:05 P.M. Alison knew she had to call the girls, even if A was just trying to get inside her head.

( **Huge thanks to Leapyearbaby29 for the idea of A exposing Emily to Alison through text! Thanks for reading xo)**


	4. Spare The Details

Spencer closed the door behind her and the others after they all entered Alison's room. Emily took a seat at the end of Ali's bed, while Hanna and Spencer stood near the door. Aria sat next to Ali at the top of the bed. "What's this about Ali? We all got your SOS," Spencer had her arms crossed, making eye-contact with Alison. Ali took a deep breathe before announcing her reason behind her SOS text message. "A sent me a text-" just those few words had captured all the girls attention, "accusing Emily of something...I just... here Hanna, you read it..." Hanna took Alison's phone from her grasp. She began to read the messages out-loud.

" _'Roses are red, violets are blue. Your best friend is lying to you. - A' What is that supposed to mean?_ " Alison told Hanna to keep reading.

" ' _Alison is dense, the truth makes her tense... The next line might make you shutter... Emily is riding your brother! - A_ '"

After Hanna read the last message, all of the girl's attention diverted to Emily. "What the hell does that mean, Em?" Aria questioned. Emily's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open, unable to utter anything. She had to choose her words carefully. Em knew she shouldn't of ignored A's message last week. Either it was to be heard from her, or A. Looks like A was tired of waiting and wanted to stir up some drama. " _Classic A..._ " Emily thought.

She gathered her thoughts and found her choice of words, "Guys... me and Jason? A is always trying to throw in some lies to break us apart." All of the girls kept their eyes set on Emily. "When does A not know the truth, Em? They're constantly keeping their eyes on us! Are you going to lie to us or explain why A sent Alison those messages?" Spencer brought up the point Emily feared most. Th(To e fact that A is always right. " _Damn it..._ " she thought. Time to explain herself. The worst part? Alison was sitting right there. "I... Ali's sleepover last weekend. I went to get a drink downstairs and Jason happened to be there. He flirted with me and we... just... it means nothing, guys. I should of told you, I know-" Alison shook her head at Emily's words. "Well, Em, clearly you didn't know or else this wouldn't be happening right now." Just after Ali spoke, all their phones buzzed.

" **That's not all, that's not all!**

 **Jason had Em moaning in the school hall!**

 **Come on, Em, spill ALL the beans! - A** "

"You know what, Emily? If you're playing with my brother's dick, it would be nice to know. Actually, spare me the details!" Alison's face was extremely cross. How could Em do this? Alison even tried not to believe it at first but it's sad it came to this. Emily stood up and quickly threw on her jacket. This interrogation was not her cup of tea at all! "Piss off, guys. I tried to explain it but if that isn't enough, don't bother talking to me." Emily opened Alison's bedroom door and Hanna's shoulder bumped into hers as she exited.

She quickly jogged down the stairs and to the front door. Not to her surprise, Jason was on the porch. His head quickly turned to face Emily. "What's got your panties in a twist, doll face?" He stood up, pulling Emily close to him by her waist. "Jason.. I'm not in the mood. Your sister found out about us and probably wants to strangle me until I'm blue." His facial expression dropped at the news. "Wh- how? Don't let her treat you like shit, Emily. Ali is the most petty girl I know." Jason pulled Em into a hug. "I'm going to ignore Ali as best as I can... believe me. But I think we should break this off, Jason..." Emily stepped away from the hug. Continuing their fling would just give A something more to converse with. "Em, you're serious?" she nodded. "At least me take you home, I saw Hanna drop you off." Emily accepted his offer, reluctant at first. The girls would see her pull away in Jason's car and gossip about it as soon as they would leave the driveway, Emily knew this for a fact. But, oh well. She stepped into Jason's car, getting comfortable in the passenger seat. She removed her jacket, exposing her tank top. "Is it too hot in her, Em?" Jason asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "Only a little." Jason's eyes diverted to Emily's shoulders, down to her thighs. Something about that girl was irresistible. He wanted to respect her wish of ending their fling, but she always managed to make Jason want a piece of her. She hadn't noticed him staring yet. The more he studied her body, the more he wanted to tear her up. He just started the engine and began to drive through the road in the woods. Just a half mile into the woods, Jason stopped the car. Emily looked over to Jason, worriedly, "Jason, what's wrong? Is the car having issues?" Jason shook his head. "No, the car isn't. But I am. I want you. Right here. Right now." Emily was surprised at Jason's words. She knew she told herself and him to end it, but he even manages to get her hot and bothered. She began to gaze upon Jason's bulge in his pants. Only a few hours away from him and it still seemed so large. He had noticed her looking and smirked. Jason unbuckled his pants and pulled them to the ground, his boxers exposed. Emily's eyes widened. Still so large, she thought. Emily's hopped into Jason's seat and onto his lap. They immediately began to make out and as they did so Emily's hand slipped inside his boxers and rubbed him off. Em slid her shirt over her head, and her bra slipped off with it. Her shorts became unbuttoned, and her underwear tossed to the backseat. She removed his boxers and shirt. Before they knew it, they had rid of all of their clothing. Jason was on his way to slide inside of Emily as she was on his lap. She bit her lip as she lowered on top of his dick, letting out a gasp as she felt him inside her. Jason didn't use any of their time to put a condom on, so feeling him raw was new to Emily. "You never fail to feel so damn good..." Emily moaned. Jason smirked, "My specialty." He leaned forward, taking her nipples in his mouth. As he vigorously sucked her collarbone down to her nipples, he thrusted further inside Emily. The feeling of him drove her absolutely insane. "Oh my god...!" She whimpered. He grabbed her by her hips and bounced her, hitting her G spot each time. "You feel pretty damn good yourself, Emmy." Jason groaned, pounding into Emily despite her small frame. Something about her public innocence and private naughtiness made sex with her so enjoyable to Jason. "You feel even bigger without a condom..." she was whimpering and moaning out of control. Jason lifted her a little, then dropped her on his cock extremely vigorously. There it was. The hit to her g-spot was brutal and she had released her orgasm. "Holy.. shit, Jason!" Emily cried out, her screams of pleasure muffled in the solitude of the woods.

Alison slid on a pink tank-top with white lace straps. She decided today was the day she would also model her new denim shorts and white converse. Despite the quarrel with Emily last night and watching Jason drive Emily out of the drive way, Alison was going to rock this day. No back-stabbing, brother-riding best friend and friend-fucking brother would get in her way. She headed downstairs, grabbing $15 dollars off the kitchen counter. Jason stood in the kitchen, leaned against the counter as he sipped his coffee. "Going somewhere?" he questioned his little sister. "Not that it's any of your business, but maybe. Shouldn't you be eating out Emily or something?" Alison smirked an evil smirk and shoved the $15 in her right pocket. "Ha, you're so clever. Don't go getting picked up by druggies in a bar." Jason took one last sip of his coffee, waving to his sister. Ali glared at him and flipped him the middle finger before leaving the house.

 ** _(To Be Continued...)_**


End file.
